Desde antes de conocernos
by Orihara Evelight Baskerville
Summary: ¿Y?, ¿bien? ¿Quieren que lo diga? Sí. Yo también estoy enamorada de él, desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero ¡Soy tan torpe! A los 16 años, sigo teniendo las rodillas cubiertas de costras... No soy nada femenina, como las chicas con las que sale. No uso maquillaje, ni faldas, salvo la del uniforme. En vez de tacones, tenis. En vez de escotes, la camisa vieja de papá... SasuNaru hetero.
1. Chapter 1

_HOLOO GENTE! normalmente no dejo notas de autor, peroo esta vez es diferente. Este es el segundo fic de capítulos que hago -soy un desastre con los largos, oops-. El primero no me siento inspirada; no obstante este pienso seguirlo!_

_¿Qué les puedo decir? es lo más cliché y ridículo que he escrito, santo cielo, qué vergüenza! pero quedó tan bonis y me divierto tanto escribiendo esta historia que no importa xDD. Cada capítulo será narrado desde diferentes personajes, a veces uno, a veces otro. Es Sasunaru, AU y shojo a más no poder, así que, para quien quiera leer..._

_**ENJOY**_

**Capítulo 1.**

Ojos negros son los que posee, negros como una obsidiana, con un brillo seductor que derrite el más gélido corazón. Un brillo que parece arder como flamas, flamas, flamas de hielo oscuro como una noche sin luna, tan frías que queman. Con sus cabellos color carbón, como plumas de cuervo, de hebras delgadas que bailan con el viento que las mece. Y una sonrisa, una sonrisa de arrogancia e indiferencia tan encantadora como letal, que le hace a todas perderse a sí mismas. Facciones perfectas y angulosas en un rostro liso y pálido como la porcelana. Sí, él es por el que todas y cada una de las mujeres de esta escuela se mueren. Y digo yo, ¿qué le ven? No es más que un muchacho rico y caprichoso con severos traumas psicológicos y una actitud de detestable superioridad. ¡Ja! ¿Ser mejor que yo? ¡Jamás! ¿Acaso cree que porque no le he ganado ni una vez en karate es mejor que yo?, ¿sólo porque sus exámenes tienen siempre un 100?, ¿cree que tiene el maldito derecho de fingir que no me conoce a pesar de que vamos a la misma clase de artes marciales desde hace 10 años, fuimos a la misma secundaria y ahora estamos en el mismo salón en la preparatoria, ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio, Uchiha Sasuke! A ti y lo jodidamente sexy que eres... Porque después de 10 años de conocerte, tú ni siquiera sabes que existo, y, ¿sabes? A veces, me gusta imaginar que sólo finges, que en realidad sabes quién soy, y te importa tanto lo que yo piense, que incluso te esfuerzas por fingir que no soy nada. Pero sé muy bien que no finges. Porque cuando mis ojos te miran, nunca se encuentran con los tuyos.

¿Y?, ¿bien? ¿Quieren que lo diga? Sí. Yo también estoy enamorada de él, desde hace mucho tiempo, pero... Él es tan popular... Siempre hace todo a la perfección, y yo... Yo hoy llegué tarde y me tropecé en la entrada del aula, provocando que todos se burlaran de mí. ¡Soy tan torpe! A los 16 años, sigo teniendo las rodillas cubiertas de costras... No soy nada femenina, como las chicas con las que sale Sasuke. No uso maquillaje, ni faldas, salvo la del uniforme. En vez de tacones, tenis. En vez de escotes, la camisa vieja de papá, la capucha de la chamarra sobre la cabeza y las manos, llenas de curitas en los dedos, de cada vez que intenté cocinar, dentro de los bolsillos. ¿De qué sirve tener el cabello rubio, si no tengo tiempo de cepillarlo en la mañana, porque me levanté 20 minutos tarde?

¡Ah! No tengo ni un solo vestido en mi ropero.

A la izquierda, un cielo azul, despejado y brillante, yacía tras el cristal de la ventana a mi lado. Las nubes lo cruzaban para luego irse lejos, y sólo dejar ese azul, tan azul y puro.

—_Es como tus ojos, pero tus ojos son más hermosos... __—__anunciaba esa voz, de manera dulce, suave, esa voz que conocía de memoria..._

—_S-sasuke... __—__y el individuo me toma por la barbilla y acerca sus rostros, hasta que..._

—¡AHHH! —grité abochornada por mis propias fantasías, sonrojada como un tomate, jalándome las doradas hebras de cabello, y destrozando las coletas algo flojas. Todos me voltean a ver, conteniendo la risa. Sasuke desvía la mirada con fastidio un momento hacia mí, y con indiferencia se vuelve a voltear, para tomar apuntes del pizarrón. Oculto la cabeza entre los brazos, sobre la butaca, y el profesor Ibiki, encolerizado se acerca a pasos que hacían temblar el suelo -y tal vez todo el edificio-. Un escalofrío me recorrió toda la espalda.

—¿Me puede explicar, por qué rayos interrumpió mi clase de aquella manera, señorita Namikaze? —su figura se alzaba imponente y tétrica frente a mí, como si creciera y creciera, mientras yo me encogía más y más.

—Eh... Yo...

—Continúa...

—M-me acordé de una película de terror que vi anoche' ttebayo, je, je —dije nerviosa mientras me rascaba la nuca.

—Entonces no estaba poniendo atención... —una sonrisa manipuladora y amenazadora se presentó en su cara.

—¡N-no! ¡S-si estaba poniendo atención dattebayo! —respondí aterrada.

—Oh, bueno. ¿Cuál es la respuesta de la ecuación?

—¿E-ecuación...? —mierda. No tenía ni la menor idea de qué rayos estábamos haciendo.

—¡Fuera de mi clase! —vociferó violentamente, y completamente espantada corrí para afuera. Cuando salí, y cerré la puerta tras de mí, pude escuchar a mis espaldas la estruendosa carcajada de todos, que luego fue callada por una amenaza del maestro. ¡Pero qué patético! Sentí como mis ojos se humedecían. Al menos, no era tan malo, como cuando descubrieron que había sido yo, quien llenó de papel higiénico el edificio durante la noche. Mi padre, como director, no me expulsó, pero mi madre parecía que quería cometer homicidio. Al menos, fue divertido, hasta que me quitaron todas las consolas de videojuegos por tres meses.

Conforme los minutos pasaron, la clase del profesor Ibiki se acabó, y en ese momento volví a entrar, para esperar a la maestra Kurenai. Nadie se dio cuenta de ello, ni les importó. Hablaban sobre cosas estúpidas con sus amigos estúpidos.

—¡Kaoru-chan! ¿Sí iremos hoy al karaoke?

—¡Oí que el pastel de chocolate de la nueva cafetería que abrieron a unas cuadras es delicioso! Hay que ir —sonó al otro lado del aula.

—¡Pero Hanako! Si comes mucho pastel engordarás... —yo como mucho pastel... Hice un puchero.

—Hay que rentar una película erótica... —oí la voz masculina de un idiota por ahí.

—Hamazaki-kun, ¿irás esta noche a la fiesta de Mizuki? —¡Perfecto! Otra fiesta a la que no me invitaron. ¡Oh, Sakura! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué me dejaste sola?

Sakura, era mi mejor amiga. La conozco desde el mismo tiempo que conozco a Sasuke, pero nos hicimos amigas en primero de secundaria, cuando Kiba descubrió que me gustaba Sasuke, y se los dijo a todos, entonces, en un ataque de pánico grité que era lesbiana y que me gustaba Sakura... Oh, ahora que recuerdo, esa vez Sasuke me miró. Muy raro, por cierto. Entonces a la salida Sakura me habló y me dijo que no podía aceptar mis sentimientos, le dije que sólo lo había dicho para ocultar que en realidad sí me gusta Sasuke, entonces me dijo, que como a ella también, yo era su rival —aunque mi rival es Sasuke, juro que un día él estará bajo de mí por perder el combate, y no yo—. Por alguna razón comenzamos a hablar mucho, hasta que nos volvimos las mejores amigas —¡Ino se moría de celos! —. Pero, ella se había mudado de repente, por un trabajo de su padre, a otra ciudad, a la mitad de nuestro primer año de preparatoria. Me he sentido terriblemente sola desde entonces. Adoro las tardes que jugábamos videojuegos —yo le enseñé a jugar—, y las pijamadas en las que me arreglaba como princesa, aunque al día siguiente fuera de nuevo la niña-niño de siempre. Pintarnos las uñas, aunque yo siempre se las arruinaba. Incluso extraño que sacara su lado masculino y me golpeara cada que hacía algo estúpido. Todas las conversaciones sobre Sasuke, todos los lugares a donde me llevó, aunque no conociera a nadie. Pero todo eso, los viajes a la playa, las veces que nos desvelamos hablando por Facebook, todas las veces que peleábamos a golpes, están tan lejos como ella.

Minuto tras minuto, hora tras hora, hasta que el timbre me sacó de mis cavilaciones, porque como siempre, no estaba prestando nada de atención a la clase.

No tenía ganas de ir a casa. Ahí estaría mi madre, sonriendo. La casa estaría impregnada de un delicioso aroma a comida recién hecha. Me preguntaría como me fue, pero yo no estaría de humor para decirle. Notaría que estoy terriblemente triste y no pararía su sermón maternal, tan bochornoso. No me dejaría jugar en el xbox en paz, se la pasaría mandándome a traerle mandados... Me jodería con la tarea. Luego, para cenar llegaría papá, y no dejaría de decir tonterías, como que soy una chica muy hermosa. Claro, por eso tengo cientos de pretendientes... ¿Cómo puede estar tan ciego?

Pero, si en cambio me iba al centro comercial, podría gastar mi cupón del Ichiraku Ramen, y el dinero que guardé del almuerzo que no comí, lo gastaría en las maquinitas del acarde.

Poco a poco todos los alumnos salieron, pero yo, me quedé en mi butaca, mirando de nuevo el cielo. Entonces desvié mis ojos a la entrada, donde los estudiantes se iban en grupos. ¿Qué se sentiría tener un grupo de amigos? Seguro genial. Luego volteé justo abajo, y mi respiración se paró, a la par que mi corazón daba un violento vuelco. Sasuke. Estaba ahí, acorralando contra una pared a una muchacha bonita. Le susurró algo al oído, y esta, sonrojada tembló entre los brazos del Uchiha. Pude adivinar que sentía como si se derritiera, como si su corazón fuera a salir de su pecho y fuera a morir justo ahí, en ese instante. Digo, seguro así se siente tener a Sasuke tan cerca... Con su caro perfume masculino mezclado con el aroma de su piel y... El sudor. Aunque ahora no estaba sudando, las únicas veces que yo lo he tenido cerca, ha sido cuando después del combate me tira contra el suelo y me retiene de manera brusca, por el ejercicio está sudando... Y aunque es terriblemente sexy, no es nada sensual y delicado, como ahora, que sostiene a esa muchacha por la cintura y le susurra quién sabe qué al oído. Pobre ilusa. He visto a Sasuke miles de veces así, con otras chicas, las conquista, les jura amor eterno, luego, se acuesta con ellas y las bota. Y a pesar de saber que ninguna de ellas le interesaba, me dolía. Sentía algo en mis entrañas revolverse, y una profunda tristeza invadirme. Después de un rato de observar esa escena, me harté, guardé mis cosas y y salí del salón.

Caminé por la calle que llevaba a la escuela, hasta que se el camino se bifurcó en dos. Una calle me llevaría a casa, y la otra, al centro comercial, donde nadie me molestaría. Es obvio cuál camino tomé.

Ante mí, se alzaban los negocios de la plaza. Revistas, películas, ropa, videojugos, restaurantes, cafés, acardes y zapaterías. Las fuentes tiraba agua sin cesar, y el sol atravesándolas provocaba pequeños arcoíris. Las macetas con pequeños arbustos perfectamente recortados, con sus piedras siempre blancas, y el suelo con baldosas rojas. Caminé en medio, siguiendo hasta encontrarme con el puesto que conocía desde siempre, que estaba antes de todos los otros negocios: el Ichiraku Ramen.

—¡Señor, uno grande por favor! —dije sonriendo enormemente mientras extendía frente al viejo el cupón medio arrugado.

—¡Bienvenida de regreso, Naruko! Pero, ¿segura que uno grande? ¡Si sigues comiendo así engordarás y no le gustarás a ningún chico! —contestó la hija del dueño. Hice un puchero y fruncí el ceño.

—¡Hmp! a quién le importan los chicos... —murmuré molesta.

—¡Oh, vale, vale! Enseguida te lo servimos —contestó la castaña mirándome con preocupada.

—Aquí tienes —dijo amablemente colocando en la barra sobre mí el enorme tazón humeante.

—¡Gracias por la comida! —separé los palillos desechable y comencé a comer todos los fideos de una forma muy rápida.

—Naruko, ¿saben tus padres que estás aquí...?

—No es importante' ttebayo —balbuceé con la boca llena de fideos y empiné el plato para beber el caldo.

—¡Ah, delicioso como siempre, viejo! —mencioné muy feliz con una gran sonrisa alzando el dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación -¡nos vemos! -grité agarrando mi mochila para salir corriendo y darme la vuelta para despedirme con la mano.

Después, avancé hasta el local que tenía un gran letrero: "Acarde". Metí una moneda en la máquina y comencé a jugar. Moneda tras moneda, pasó el tiempo. El atardecer acaparó el cielo, pintándolo con sus colores cálidos que se deslavan hasta revelar el azul oscuro de la noche. Ahora, las estrellas refulgían en el firmamento. Al salir, sin una sola moneda más, pude ver como letreros de neón iluminaban todo el centro comercial. Entonces me di cuenta que había exagerado y que era hora de volver, si no quería morir a manos de mi madre.

Metí la llave dentro de la cerradura, la giré, abrí la puerta y...

—¡NARUKOO! —escuché un grito como sollozo, y sentí como unos brazos me apachurraban hasta dejarme sin respirar.

—¡Papá estaba tan preocupado! ¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡No me asustes así, creí que te habían secuestrado! —me quedé pasmada mientras me zarandeaba, luego desvié la vista con fastidio.

—Minato, la estás asfixiando... —sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espina dorsal. A pesar de su sonrisa, emanaba un aura de furia asesina, como si sus cabellos rojos se volvieran fuego a punto de calcinarme.

—H-hola mami. Je, je... —dije nerviosa.

—¿Dónde estabas? —cuestionó intimidante —perdiendo tiempo en esas maquinitas, ¿no? ¿Y la tarea?

—¡N-no! E-estaba con unos amigos... Estudiando, ¡sí!

—Eres muy mala mintiendo, amor... Nunca estudias, ni tienes amigos…—bajé la mirada y me mordí el labio inferior, sintiendo la frustración acumularse en mi garganta cerrándola, y las lágrimas en el borde de mis ojos. Era cierto. ¿Pero necesitaba decirlo? Papá la miró acusadoramente y ella puso una expresión afligida.

—Yo... Cariño... Lo siento...

—¡Pues sí, estaba en el acarde! ¡Y tenía tarea! ¿Pero sabes qué...? No la voy a hacer —pronuncié con tono retador.

—No irás ni el sábado ni el domingo a tu clase

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No vas a hacer eso! —frustración. Frustración era lo que surgía de mí en aquél momento. ¿Por qué eso? ¡Todo menos eso! Al ver su rostro impasible que no iba a ceder, salí corriendo por las escaleras para encerrarme en mi habitación.

—¡QUE NI SE TE OCURRA AZOTAR ESA PUERTA! —gritó ella encolerizada. Cerré la puerta en silencio y lego pateé la base de la cama con fuerza. Me lastimé, cojeando me sobé el pie y me tumbé en la cama.

Acostada me quité el uniforme, me metí entre las sábanas y no me di cuenta en qué momento me quedé dormida, después de maldecir un buen rato a mis padres y al idiota de Sasuke.


	2. Chapter 2

_Quiero agradecerle a CatLee, por tomarse un tiempo de leer mi fic, y decir que lo recordará ;-;. A Kumikoson4 aunque ya le dije por imbox. Y también a todos los que pusieron follow y favorite uwu. No estoy muy segura si les parecerá la continuación, quién sabe, igual lo seguiré escribiendo xD_

**_Enjoy._**

**Capítulo 2.**

Un minuto temprano. Varios alumnos ya se encontraban calentando. Otros, se cambiaban en los vestidores.

Un minuto después. Era obvio que aún no estaría aquí ella.

Diez minutos, y aún no la veía cruzar el umbral de la puerta. No es como si fuera algo grave, no. Sabía que siempre llegaba tarde, corriendo y agitada gritando una disculpa seguida de una excusa. Kakashi-sensei no parece darle importancia. Sólo sonríe, dice: "sí sí", y hace señas con la mano para que entre. Eso, si no llegan al mismo tiempo, porque él se perdió en "El camino de la vida". ¿Acaso no son japoneses? Es como si nadie les hubiera dicho que las excusas son una falta de educación total. Pero no me importaba. Porque aunque llegara tarde, siempre llegaba. Siempre podía verla.

20 minutos. Kakashi no llegaba aún. Pero ya todos estábamos acostumbrados. Así que la clase prosiguió con su rutina normal. Con un sólo brazo derroté a todos mis oponentes, que frustrados por no poder hacer nada sentían como si su mundo se acabara, al competir con el verdadero talento.

40 minutos. Kakashi había hecho acto de presencia. Ya era alarmante... Nunca llegaba tan tarde...

1 hora. ¿No va a venir?

2 horas. Incluso yo comienzo a cansarme y el sudor resbala por mi frente. Es obvio que ya no vendrá, sin embargo, tal vez... Sólo tal vez...

3 horas. La clase se acabó, y todos se fueron a los vestidores a darse una ducha. La clase había acabado.

Suspiré. Cuando ya todos se fueron, entré a la ducha.

—No llegó, ¿verdad? —preguntó Kakashi con los brazos cruzados, recargado en el umbral de la puerta. Con rostro indiferente lo pasé de largo. Pude notar que atrás de la máscara, que por algún motivo siempre usa, una sonrisa ladeada llena de diversión, que contiene una burla, se dibujó en su boca.

—Es una lástima, ¿no? Tú que la estabas esperando tanto... _—_pronunció con tono insinuante.

—Hmp. No me interesa _—_respondí volteando para dirigirle una mirada filosa, con voz gélida. Fruncí el ceño al notar que me veía con cariño y preocupación, mientras apoyaba su mano en mi hombro. Retiré su mano bruscamente con la mía, inexpresivo. Él suspiró resignado y se escondió de hombros.

—No deberías ser tan amargado, Sasuke. No le hará bien a tu hígado _—_sin contestarle, entré en una de las regaderas. Kakashi se fue caminando lento y con tranquilidad. Aventé la bata y el cinturón a la banca de enfrente. Abrí el grifo, y dejé que el agua caliente, casi hirviendo cayera sobre mí. Llevándose al escurrir por mi cuerpo todo el sudor. Aliviando los músculos hinchados y adoloridos, colmando de una extraña paz interior. Alcé el rostro, para que el agua cayera sobre mi cara, con los ojos cerrados, sentí como el agua resbalaba por mi cabello, que mojado, se pegó a mi piel y perdió su forma. Maldito fuera ese infeliz de Kakashi y su perspicacia. ¡Ah! Supongo que tiene que ver con el hecho de que llevo desee los 7 años aquí. No sé por qué se empeña en sentir afecto por mí, cuando sabe que yo no lo sentiré por él. A diferencia de ella, que parece adorarlo... Claro, seguro es porque la invita a comer ramen en ese puesto viejo del centro comercial cada que mejora. Me pregunto si me daría un beso de invitarla a comer todo lo que quisiera. Aunque jamás entenderé qué rayos es lo que le sabe tan bien de esa sopa.

Cerré la llave, salí de la ducha y rodeé mi cintura con una toalla. Sentía como las gotas de agua escurrían por el ligero relieve de mi abdomen marcado, para luego morir absorbidas por la tela o evaporase antes de terminar su recorrido. El pelo, usualmente firme ahora se pegaba contra mi nuca, aplastado y el agua resbalaba por la línea de la espina dorsal en mi espalda. Comencé a vestirme y la toalla la dejé alrededor de mi cuello por atrás, para que ni mojara la ropa el cabello, que por la humedad se veía aún más negro.

Encima de una mochila, sobre la banca, al lado de la ropa sucia, la pantalla de mi IPhone se iluminó y comenzó a vibrar. "Karin", decía en letras blancas grandes, indicando de quién era la llamada. Solté un bufido y tomé la llamada.

—_Sasuke~_ _—_dijo melosa, la voz al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Sí? _—_respondí con indiferencia, tratando de no sonar cortante.

—_¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche…?_ —preguntó con tono insinuante, que se trababa un poco por la timidez que se esforzaba en ocultar.

—No. ¿Tú estás libre? —pregunté sin interés verdadero, y noté por el aliento contra la bocina que se esforzaba por no gritar de emoción. Sonreí de lado. Patético…

—_Yo siempre estoy libre para ti…_ —pronunció con sensualidad. Realmente no estaba de humor para ver a nadie, ni siquiera tenía una razón en concreto. Pero hoy no la había visto…

—Pasaré a tu casa a las 9.

—Sasuke, bienvenido a casa —dijo mi hermano Itachi, y aunque su rostro era impasible y neutro, había dulzura en su voz. No contesté. Tan sólo aventé la mochila al sillón —Cociné pollo... ¿Quieres cenar?

—No tengo hambre —contesté cortante sin voltear siquiera. Pude escuchar como soltaba un suspiro de cansancio, como si la vida le pesara demasiado. Desvié la mirada, un poco culpable y me quedé así, parado de espaldas.

—Mamá llamó —lo vi por el rabillo del ojo con el ceño fruncido —. Te extraña mucho, me pidió que le devolvieras la llamada... —me dirigió una mirada preocupada.

—Si me extraña que venga aquí —respondí indiferente.

—Sasuke... No hagas esto... Es nuestra madre...

—Si fuera mi madre —comencé, y no pude evitar pronunciar con voz llena de rencor, como si fuera fuego escapando por mi garganta, ardiendo, cerrándola —, sabría que todos los sábados a esa hora no estoy en casa —terminé escupiendo dolidamente.

—Sabes que no lo dices enserio… —me dijo él con seriedad —entiendo que…

—No entiendes nada, Itachi —sin ánimo de hablar, caminé hacia mi habitación y me encerré. Me tumbé en la cama, y comencé a mirar el techo, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. No me di cuenta cuando mi mente se perdió en divagaciones.

No era culpa de Itachi, nada lo era, entonces ¿por qué respondía de aquella forma? Apenas tenía 21 y ya tenía que ocuparse de mí y todos mis problemas.

Sí. Vivo solo con mi hermano mayor. ¿Mis padres? En Estados Unidos, manejando sus empresas multimillonarias y capitalistas. Hace 10 años que viven aquí, y así es mejor. La última vez que vi a esa mujer, fue hace 4 años. Era año nuevo, la nieve cubría las aceras y el frío calaba hasta los huesos. Ella se atrevió a llegar sonriendo, con dulzura, como si nunca se hubiera ido, como si todavía al regresar de la escuela, la casa estuviera impregnada con un aroma comida recién hecha. Sobre aquél que es mi padre, poco recuerdo. Sólo veces en las que decía "¿por qué no puedes ser un poco como Itachi…?", "¿Qué son estas calificaciones? Itachi a tu edad…", como si yo no existiera, como si tan sólo Itachi fuera su hijo. Y el rencor hacia mi hermano no hacía más que crecer. Hasta que me di cuenta, que odiarlo era absurdo, a él, que tanto me amaba, entonces me di cuenta, de que a quien verdaderamente debía odiar era a ese hombre, no a mi hermano. Y mi madre, mi amable y dulce madre que besaba mi frente con cariño, murió. Y aquella que sigue atormentándome y atormentándose a sí misma al llamar por teléfono, no es más que su fantasma, pidiendo perdón.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando me quedé dormido, hasta que el frío combinado con el vibrar de mi celular me despertaron. En la pantalla del celular, se mostraba un mensaje:

"_Karin: ¿Dónde estás?"_

Letras blancas en la pantalla indicaban "9:33", y al otro lado de la ventana, se veía la profunda oscuridad de la noche.

_"Perdón, por poco no conseguía que Itachi me dejara salir. Voy para allá". _Mentí. Ella contestó: _"Ok 3"_.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó mi hermano al ver que agarraba mi chaqueta negra del perchero y abría la puerta. No se lo dije. Me limité a contestar:

—Voy a llevarme el auto

—¡Sasuke...! —pero la puerta ya se había cerrado tras de mí. El auto. No había nadie capaz de resistirse a un deportivo negro, de pintura brillante, sin un solo rasguño. Con el rugir de un motor perfecto y las llantas nunca lisas. El aromo que desprende de los asientos, siempre como si fuera nuevo. Cortesía de mi padre, que cree que gastando toneladas de dinero en nosotros es como si hiciera un buen trabajo. ¡Qué estúpido! A alta velocidad corrí las calles repletas de luces de neón y otros autos en aquella noche de la gran ciudad, y estacioné el coche frente a su casa. Pude ver como la pelirroja se asomaba por la ventana, con los ojos brillantes, y en cuanto volteaba a ella, se escondía para que no me diera cuenta de que llevaba esperándome ahí desde las 9. Toqué el timbre dos veces. Por el suave crujir de la madera pude saber que estaba al otro lado de la puerta, recargada, y por el sonido de sus tacones caer, puedo decir, que se resbalaba hasta caer sentada en el suelo. Esperé. Ella se levantó, y abrió la puerta a la par que acomodaba sus rojos cabellos detrás de la oreja con un dedo

—¡Sasuke...! —rio nerviosa —tenía miedo de que no vinieras... —pronuncia con melosidad insinuante, sonrojada, mientras apretaba las piernas, haciendo chocar sus muslos. Tal vez no tenía pechos, pero sus piernas eran bastante atractivas. Llevaba medias altas hasta medio muslo, color negro, y un vestido de un tono lila parecido al morado que se ceñía en la cintura. Se sonreí de forma seductora, y la miré directo a los nerviosos ojos color grosella. Pude ver como la piel de los hombros desnudos se le erizaba.

—¿Nos vamos? —pregunté galante, pero sin mostrar mucho interés. La verdad, era lo contrario. Incluso costaba mantenerlo por un momento más. Abrí la puerta del copiloto, y la cerré, para después entrar yo por el otro lado.

—Disculpe, señor. Usted es menor de edad. No puedo darle una habitación —dijo la recepcionista del hotel. Entonces deslicé una tarjeta de crédito en la barra de mármol. Tan sólo después de leer "Uchiha" abrió los ojos como plato. Ser el hijo de un magnate tiene sus privilegios.

—¡Oh, por favor perdóneme —se disculpó —ahora mismo le damos una habitación... Anótese en el registro, por favor -y acto seguido escribí mi nombre con trazo perfecto, sobre un renglón de la hoja.

—La más alta -comenté. Los ojos de ella parecieron brillar de emoción.

—Número 566, tome su llave.

Tomamos el ascensor hasta el último piso, y entramos en el número indicado. En vez de pared, un enorme cristal al frente, dejaba ver el panorama de la ciudad, hasta la torre de Tokyo.

—Es como la cima del mundo -comentó ella, llena de ilusión. Pero yo pensé: _no. A la cima del mundo, sólo llevaría a Naruko._ Pero me mantuve mirándola inexpresivamente, fijamente. Nerviosa, desvió la mirada. Pero la verdad, es que no la veía a ella. No. Ahora su piel era un poco más oscura, su cabello no era rojo si no rubio, y sus ojos, no eran como cerezas: eran azules, azules como el cielo de una tarde de verano, brillantes e inocentes.

—¿Quieres cenar? —pregunté entregándole el menú de servicio a la habitación.

—N-no estaría mal... —respondió tímidamente.

—¿Qué vas a pedir?

—E-eh... Una ensalada está bien -todas dicen lo mismo. ¿Creen que me importa lo que coman o no coman? En realidad, prefería que pidiera un filete de carne doble. Seguro ella... Hubiera pedido algo así.

—¿Y tú? —dijo mirándome.

—Pediré un filete de pollo.

—¿Pollo...? —me miró como si le pareciera extraño; pero para mí no lo era. En verdad, me gustaría haber comido la cena de Itachi...

Descolgué el teléfono.

—Servicio a la habitación, ¿qué se le ofrece?

—Una ensalada y un filete de pollo. Ah, sí. Una botella de champange y dos copas al número 566 —Karin se sobresaltó al oír la mención del alcohol, y se puso aún más roja. Sonreí de lado. Totalmente ebrio no podría disfrutar.

—Enseguida se lo traemos.

—Ven —indiqué con mis dedos que se acercara, y la tomé de la barbilla, para luego besarla. Sentí como se estremecía. Y no dejé de hacer eso, hasta que tocaron la puerta. Ella abrió y recibió las cosas. Serví dos copas y con elegancia digna de un Uchiha bebí.

No comimos nada. Tras la tercera copa, ella parecía estar dispuesta a todo. Yo seguí perfectamente cuerdo. Y volví a besarla. Pero esta vez, con pasión. Porque imaginé que no era ella, que era la única que amaba de verdad. Imaginé que el sabor de esos labios era otro, y tumbándola en la cama, comencé a morder y lamer su cuello. Succionar para dejar marcas rojas que se borrarían un par de días después, e imaginé que las vería mañana en el cuello de Naruko y no de Karin. A la par que una mano se deslizaba por abajo de la falda de su vestido, lo que vi bajo de mí, era Naruko. Con su bata de karate floja y abierta, dejando ver sus perfectos hombros perlados por el sudor, y sus pechos envueltos en vendas para no estorbar. Y ese rostro contorsionado por un gemido de placer, era el de ella, frunciendo el ceño y haciendo pucheros, enojada por haber perdido. Forcejeando para liberarse. Soltando provocadores sonidos de dolor sin intención, por la presión de mis manos sobre sus muñecas, y su rostro con carmín difuminado en las mejillas, sus cabellos dorados como sol, desparramados cobre el suelo, y sus ojos azules, volviéndose como el agua por frustración. Y mi mente distorsionó esa imagen en ella mordiéndose el labio inferior para contener un suspiro, con el rostro rojo por otra razón, y una expresión de profundo placer. Imaginaba como la despojaba de su ropa. La imaginaba rodeándome con sus muslos desnudos, sobre mi torso, piel contra piel. Imaginaba que me abrazaba por el cuello para darme un beso lleno de deseo y amor. Que tocaba cada rincón de su cuerpo, sintiendo la piel erizarse bajo mis dedos. Imaginaba que la voz de Karin que gemía mi nombre ya había desaparecido, para transformarse en la de la rubia. "Sasuke, Sasuke" repetía en mi cabeza. Y todo el mundo desaparecía, sólo estábamos yo y la figura fantasmal de ella en mis fantasías. Imaginaba que no estaba teniendo sexo, imaginaba que me susurraba "te amo" y contestaba "yo también". Le susurré a Karin al oído: "eres la única", "jamás dejo de pensar en ti", "No sabes cuánto te adoro…"; sin embargo, aquellas palabras, no eran para ella. Pero era vacío, porque a pesar del alcohol, a pesar de en aquel momento no era consciente de lo que realmente pasaba, sabía que no era real, que nunca lo sería, que nunca podría hacerla mía... Porque, entre todas las mujeres, era la única que no podía tener a mis pies. Y no la quiero porque sea la única que no se derretía por mí, no es un capricho no. De lo contrario, ya habría intentado seducirla; pero no, ella es más que eso, no sería capaz nunca de manchar su pureza, quería protegerla de mí, que estoy roto, y me pudro por estar muerto en vida. Como si fuera un ángel, y yo un caído en el infierno que no fuera capaz fe tocarla. Y aún si nunca hacerlo implicaba pasar el resto de mi vida, pensando en ella cuando estaba con otras mujeres, estaría bien de tan solo verla. Sin embargo cada vez podía contener menos esto que se desbordaba de mi pecho.

Volteé a mi lado, y un cuerpo desnudo no se movía fuera del vaivén de su respiración. Entonces fue como si la fantasía fuera un espejo, quebrándose, estrellándose contra el suelo, dejando ver la realidad en toda su crueldad. No era ella, ni jamás lo sería. Tal vez sonará estúpido, que esté enamorado de esta manera. No lo entiendo, no entiendo por qué las cosas son así. ¿Es acaso que mis emociones son más fuertes que las de todos los demás? Es curioso, porque todos creen lo contrario. Yo me pregunto cuál es la verdad, ¿soy sensible, no lo soy? Casi nada me importa, casi nada logra hacerme sentir algo, pero, entonces, ¿por qué cuando algo sí importa duele mucho más? Desearía simplemente no poder amar a nadie. Sí, así todo sería más fácil. Si yo no amara a nadie, no sufriría. Pero lo hago, y veo como poco a poco mi corazón es estrujado más y más, ahogándose entre odio y oscuridad. Odio a este mundo y a todas las personas que lo habitan. Sería mejor no pensar, porque entre más pienso, más desprecio a todos. Todos son tan estúpidos… todos los humanos. Pero, yo también soy humano, ¿no?

Y, ¿cuál es la razón por la que amo a una chica tan estúpida? Ella… representa todo lo que no soy yo. Ella es luz, es dulzura. Capaz de amar aunque le hagan daño, yo lo pude ver, lo he sabido desde hace 9 años, lo vi en sus ojos. Sus ojos, cubiertos de lágrimas…:

—_¡Ja, ja, ja! Miren a Naruko, ¿no es patética? Se acaba de tropezar de nuevo —se burló cruelmente una niña, de otra que recargada en la pared, hundía la cabeza entre las piernas, y el fleco rubio, desparramándose en las rodillas, se manchaba de sangre, por el raspón que mostraba. Se podía saber que lloraba, por la manera en la que su cuerpo temblaba, por los pequeños sollozos que soltaba. _

—_¡Y está llorando! ¡Qué tonta! —carcajearon todas las niñas a su alrededor._

—_¿Por qué no nos miras a la cara, eh, perdedora? —yo sólo miré. No podía importarme menos lo que le pasara a esa niña patética. Entonces, la que había dicho aquello tomó su pelo entre las manos y lo jaló, para hacerla levantar la cara. Ella soltó un gripo ahogado de dolor, y entonces vi sus ojos... sus ojos cubiertos por un cristal de lágrimas, que los hacía lucir como agua cristalina, agua, en la que sentí que podía hundirme, perderme, pero no ahogarme. Y entonces, sentí como si mi corazón diera un vuelco, cuando sonrió. Una amable y hermosa sonrisa, radiante como el sol, que decía: "pueden lastimarme todo lo que quieran, y nunca dejaré de sonreír, porque jamás les guardaré rencor". Yo, alguien que tan pequeño, ya sentía como odio crecía en mi corazón con facilidad, pude ver un ser, incapaz de sentir odio, incapaz de desear el mal, puro, como un ángel. Un ángel con las piernas y brazos llenos de moretones, que usaba ropa de niño, cabello despeinado con hojas enredadas y manchas de tierra en la casa. _

_Entonces la niña que la tenía prendida del cabello, lo jaló e iba a hacer que se golpeara contra la pared, cuando, furioso avancé y le detuve con fuerza la muñeca._

—_¡S-sasuke-kun…! —dijo con suave y dulce voz. Sólo pude sentir asco y desprecio. ¿Qué derecho tenía a fingir ser linda conmigo, cuando era una persona repugnante? Todas me miraron con los ojos brillando, porque a todas les gustaba._

—_No le vuelvan a tocar un solo cabello o juró que se arrepentirán por el resto de su vida —las miré amenazador, de una forma que no sabía que podía mirar, llena de odio, oscura. Todas salieron corriendo, sólo se quedó la niña rubia, que me miraba atónita, pero no me veía como su héroe, no. Había cierto miedo en su mirada. Suspiré y le tendí la mano, con una dulce sonrisa._

—_¿Estás bien…? —pregunté preocupada. Ella se secó las lágrimas con las mangas del suéter, se levantó de golpe, y con el ceño fruncido me sacó la lengua._

—_¡Sí! ¡Estoy bien! ¡No necesitaba tu ayuda!, ¡tú!, ¡Uchiha engreído!_

—_A mí me parece que sí la necesitabas… —dije divertido, luego vi cómo contenía las ganas de llorar de nuevo, y volteé a su rodilla, para observar que era una herida más profunda que la de una caída normal. En mi rostro se expresó preocupación —No estás bien —afirmé._

—_¡¿Y eso a ti que te importa?!_

—_¡Ay, eres una usuratonkachi! Sólo calla y déjame ayudarte —fue hasta entonces, que se calmó un poco, y como si hiciera un berrinche se sentó de nuevo, me miró con reproche haciendo pucheros y dijo:_

—_Y… y… ¡t-tú eres un teme!_ _—ignoré aquello. Me hinqué para ver más de cerca y fruncí el ceño. No paraba de sangrar, y ella hacía muecas raras para contener el dolor y fingir que no dolía. Sonreí de lado. Tierno… entonces rompí un pedazo de mi playera y sequé la herida. Entonces recordé que hacía mamá cada que me lastimaba, y cuando me di cuenta, ya había besado su rodilla. Volteé a verla, y el rostro con el que me encontré, no era tosco como momentos antes, era una expresión hermosa, sus ojos brillaba, y sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas. Yo también me sonrojé, bajé la mirada, cubrí con el pedazo de tela la rodilla, le hice un pequeño nudo y salí corriendo._

Probablemente ella no se acuerde de eso, ni nunca lo hará, pero yo siempre lo recordaré, como el día que conocí a alguien que valía la pena en este mundo.

Suspiré con resignación, miré el reloj de mi celular: las 6: 27 a.m. me levanté, me vestí y abandoné la habitación.


	3. Chapter 3

**Holooooooooo! gracias a miyabi chibi y a aco por sus reviews sensualones~ y a Kumikoson4, porque, SÍ, Sasuke es un necio xD o sea, el culiao tiene la lógica de "quieres a alguien? MÁTALO" dahell? espero haber logrado mi objetivo de plasmarlo bien, y muy sexy wkrjfgwejgfasjkfgsdj**

**Bueno...**

**Enjoy.**

**Capítulo 3**

_Por alguna razón, Kiba nos reunió a todos los que habíamos estado en la misma primaria, para hacer un anuncio. Era una primaria pequeña, y aunque no éramos todos del mismo, era una escuela algo pequeña y todos al menos habíamos visto a los otros, por ejemplo, yo nunca estuve con Kiba._

—_¡Oigan, oigan! —escuché la voz de ese baboso que siempre apestaba a perro —¿¡Qué creen..!? —no me importaba en lo más mínimo que pudiera decir. Se subió al escritorio del profesor. Rodé los ojos fastidiada. Ese idiota era un escandaloso... —¡A Naruko...! —ah. ¿Quién era ella? Oh, sí. La rubia que parecía niño y siempre estaba sucia. Esa tipa también era una pesada. No paraba de hacer ruido, era peor que el niño perro. No me interesaba. Era una estúpida —¡LE GUSTA SASUKE! —¿Qué? Fue lo único que cruzó por mi mente en ese instante. ¿Que a la fastidiosa esa le gustaba MI Sasuke-kun? Volteé a ver a Sasuke-kun, estaba segura de estaría asqueado, pero, en vez de eso, abrió más de lo normal los ojos. ¿Por qué? Fruncí el ceño de manera pronunciada, y miré con odio a la niña-niño. Estaba roja hasta las orejas. Sasuke-kun desvió la mirada. Abrí la boca para decir algo, frustrada, pero nada salió. Suspiré y traté de mantener la compostura. Sasuke-kun nunca se fijaría en alguien como ella. Sonreí con autosatisfacción. Luego ella subió a la mesa, empujando a Kiba._

—_¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! —Sasuke-kun la miró de reojo —¿A QUIÉN PODRÍA GUSTARLE EL EMO ESE? —gritó señalando despectivamente a mi amor. ¡Eso sí no se lo perdonaría jamás! Él se mantuvo inexpresivo, tan cool como siempre —además, si me gustaran los chicos, no me gustaría jamás ese engreído —¿cómo que si le gustaran los chicos? —S-sí... ¡SOY LESBIANA Y ME GUSTA SAKURA-CHAN! —Sasuke tosió como si se fuera a ahogar con su propia saliva. Asco. Profundo asco fue lo que me invadió. Se pudo ver el desprecio palpable en mi rostro. ¡Era peor que si le gustaba Sasuke-kun! Ella ocultó la cara entre el fleco rubio. ¡Increíble! ¿Yo le gustaba? ¡Ay de mí! ¿Me iba a violar o algo? No es que yo tuviera algo contra los gays, pero, ¿ella? Debí haberlo sabido, es todo un hombrecito. Era natural que se enamorara de mí... _

_Caminé hacia Sasuke-kun para hablar. Seguro todas se morirían de envidia, porque Sasuke-kun y yo somos amigos de la infancia..._

—_Toda una molestia, ¿no? —dije alto para que ella oyera, salió corriendo. Él la miró irse y me ignoró. Me sentí frustrada por la frialdad de su expresión. Reí nerviosa —¡Creer que yo le gusto! ¡Puaj, qué asco! —pero entonces me dirigió una mirada filosa, que ardía en llamas, y en esas llamas negras, pude ver el odio como si estuviera escrito con letras. Era una mirada tan profunda, tan cruel, como si me atravesara con una espada. Retrocedí un par de pasos, temblando, porque por un momento tuve miedo, y temblé —S-Sasuke-kun..._

—_Cállate, Sakura. Tú eres una molestia —No. Sasuke-kun no podía estar diciéndome esto a mí... Bajé la mirada y sentí una opresión en mi pecho. ¡Maldita fuera la jodida lesbiana esa! —El hecho de que mis padres crean que eres buena compañía no quiere decir que seas mi amiga —por favor... Hagan que pare... —Más vale que te disculpes con ella. Tú cara de asco la hirió. Más te vale que seas amable... _

—_Sí... Por ti lo haré... —susurré sumisa, me dio la espalda y se fue, con los brazos en los bolsillos, cool y frío como siempre..._

_Desperté. Era la madrugada. Miré el techo y mi mente se perdió. ¿Por qué recordaba ahora eso? me siento extrañamente nostálgica. Desde la mañana he tenido la misma sensación, esa que se tiene cuando escucha una canción que hace mucho tiempo no oye, y que le recuerda bonitos momentos y tristes. Esas canciones que se saltan y saltan en el reproductor, pero un día, ¡puff! No las cambias, y una extraña emoción de anhelo te embarga por completo. Y es hermoso, pero desesperante, porque no logras recordar bien aquello que viviste relacionado a esa canción. Sin embargo, eso no dura mucho tiempo. Hoy, me he sentido cada minuto, cada segundo del día así. _

_Y ahora, tenía sueños vívidos de cuando era una niñata. Era una estúpida en aquél momento. Tan sólo pensar en lo detestable que era hace que me de coraje y me sienta terrible. Claro, en ese entonces, típica personalidad de japonesa reprimida. Pero ahora es muy diferente, creo que comenzó a cambiar desde ese día..._

—_Naruko, ¿verdad? —dije dulcemente a la par que sonreía con hipocresía. Mi yo mental la golpeaba._

—_Ah... ¡Sakura! —enrojeció hasta las orejas, trago duro y trató de huir. La tomé del hombre para que no lo hiciera._

—_Espera... Oye, sobre lo que pasó hoy..._

—_Sí, sí. Ya sé que el Uchiha ese es tuyo, blah blah. Que no me acerque a ti porque te doy asco, blah blah —rodó los ojos haciendo un puchero._

—_No... En... En realidad venía a disculparme por mi actitud contigo... Yo... Lo siento —falso. No lo sentía, no la soportaba. Pero era relativo, me arrepentía porque gracias a eso Sasuke-kun se había enojado conmigo, aunque no tenía idea de la razón._

—_¿E-enserio? —primero sus ojos brillaron. Entonces me di cuenta de que eran azules, que sus iris desprendían destellos como estrellas en su máximo fulgor, que eran como agua cristalina. Abrumada asentí con la cabeza. Y sonrió. Una enorme sonrisa radiante como el sol. "Qué bonita", fue lo único que llegué a pensar. Por un momento, pareció Amaterasu1._

—_Pero, también tengo que decirte que lo lamento. No puedo aceptar tus sentimientos hacia mí, porque yo ya estoy enamorada de alguien más —dije con tacto._

—_Eh... —hizo una mueca de fastidio —¿Si te digo algo no me matas? —comenzaba a querer matarla de nuevo; pero Sasuke-kun me pidió que fuera amable... Volví a sonreír con falsedad y anuncié que no lo haría._

—_Mentí, no me gustas —suspiré con completo alivio. Pero, ¿por qué no dudaba de sus palabras? A lo mejor lo otro era verdad y esta era la mentira... Pero sentí en el fondo de mi corazón, que podía confiarle mi vida sin arrepentirme —La verdad sí me gusta Sasuke, pero no podía dejar que todos se enteraran... _

_La cara de amabilidad y dulzura se rompió como si fuera sólo la imagen de un espejo, que al romperse muestra la verdad, haciendo un estruendoso sonido al caer sobre el suelo._

—_¿¡Qué!?_

—_¡Dijiste que no me matarías! —Argumentó._

—_¡Pero...! —Ella suspiró y sonrió._

—_No te preocupes, incluso antes de fijarse en mí se fijaría en un hombre —desvió la mirada —pero gracias por ser amable conmigo... —y al decir eso me pareció tan tierna que sentí un poco de lástima. Yo lo sabía. Ella no tenía amigos..._

—_Mañana... Mañana en recreo podemos hablar de Sasuke-kun, si quieres... —sus ojos volvieron a brillar._

—_¿Enserio...?_

—_Sí, pero no cometas una estupidez como las que sueles, no hagas que me arrepienta._

—_¡Genial! ¡No lo haré! _

Y en efecto. No me arrepentí ni por un segundo. Se convirtió en la mejor amiga que pudiera haber imaginado. Con ella, sentía que podía ser yo misma sin miedo a ser juzgada. Juntas hicimos todo tipo de cosas. Aunque muchas veces sólo discutíamos. Yo siempre la regañaba por las cosas estúpidas que hacía. Como pintar todo el suelo de la cancha en los parques con latas de aerosol, provocar una inundación en los baños, llenar con papel higiénico el edificio... Lo que sea para llamar la atención. Era bastante estúpido... Pero ahora, ya no estamos juntas. Hace cerca de un año me mudé a España, porque a mi padre le ofrecieron un trabajo en Madrid. Fue aquí que se dio el cambio más radical en mi personalidad, o debería decir, que por fin dejé salir completamente a la yo reprimida en mi mente. En Japón habían tantas reglas, tantas formalidades, tantos modos de cortesía, tantas cosas ofensivas. Todos son una bola de rígidos amargados que entierran sus emociones en lo más profundo. Pero aquí, aquí puedes gritarle insultos a todo pulmón a alguien, y nadie dirá nada. Podrías incluso darle un puñetazo a alguien. Tal vez dirán que la violencia no es buena, blah, blah, todo lo que se dice, sin embargo, la libertad que se tiene aquí, es única... El espíritu sin ataduras, no se necesita permiso para expresar toda la pasión dentro del corazón. Creo que eso me gusta.

No obstante no puedo olvidar mi vida allá. Porque no se trata de la educación, no se trata de la cultura, se trata de las personas que quiero, las personas que están tan lejos de mí ahora. ¡Cómo extraño Japón! Me muero por ver los pétalos de sakura, danzar al viento, ráfagas de rosa en primavera. Todavía faltan varios meses para que sea primavera. Cuando lo sea, en allá, empezará un nuevo año, el último año de preparatoria.. ¡Y me lo voy a perder! Aquí, aunque ya sé hablar español... Aunque me llevo bien con todos los de mi escuela... No hay nada como el lugar donde yacen todos mis recuerdos más felices. Pero ya es tarde, debo levantarme temprano mañana para la escuela.

—¡Ey, Sakura! —ya estaba acostumbrada a que todos me llamaran por mi nombre de pila—Me gustas —dijo un muchacho con cabellos castaños, sonriendo carismático, con total naturalidad. Es Lucas, de mi clase. Alto, musculoso. Enrojecí hasta las orejas. ¡Esos idiotas hacían unas bromas...! —¡Ja, ja! Oye, ¿es cosa de japoneses eso de sonrojarse tan rápido? Es bastante mono... —le di un zape con fuerza. Se sobó la cabeza —Vale, vale. Te has cabreado. Pero lo digo enserio. Eres muy guapa. ¿Saldrías conmigo? —abrí los ojos más de lo normal. Luego desvié la mirada, cuando la imagen de Sasuke-kun invadió mi mente. Tonto, absurdo, estúpido... Era lo único que podía pensar cada que recordaba ese sentimiento que embargaba mi corazón sin desaparecer: que sigo enamorada de Uchiha Sasuke. ¿Por qué? Bien sabía que era un amor sin esperanzas, infantil. Pero no podía olvidarlo y estoy segura que jamás podría. Y dolía, dolía tanto. Ensombrece el alma y aflige la expresión. Querer a alguien como él lastima, corroe. Consume como una hoja de papel ardiente, con tan sólo una mirada gélida. Bajé la mirada, me mordí el labio inferior.

—Yo... —y era tan egoísta. Mi mejor amiga está enamorada de él también —¿todavía? tal vez no—. Pero ella se lo merecía mucho más. No. Él no la merece. Sasuke que es insensible, oscuro...

—Lo lamento. Ya estoy enamorada de alguien —¿a quién engaño? No importa cuánto me esfuerce por ignorar esto, no cambiará.

—Está en Japón, ¿no? —asentí con la cabeza. Suspiró con decepción y fastidio. Lo miré nerviosa —Me imagino que debió ser difícil decirse adiós.

—¿Eh...?

—Te corresponde, ¿no? —abrí los ojos enormemente.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Sasuke-kun nunca se... —entonces se vio verdaderamente molestó. Pude ver ira en sus ojos.

—¿¡Qué sucede contigo!? Mira, no te hubiera dicho que salieras conmigo si no me hubiera dado cuenta de que te gusto —era cierto. Sentía algo por él. Fruncí el ceño —, comprendería tu rechazo si ya estuvieras con alguien; pero, no sé si te das cuenta, ¡ya no estás en Japón! Ahora tu vida es aquí... No puedes vivir por siempre anhelando algo que no puedes... Y dime, ¿ese tal Sasuke vale la pena como para que lo esperes toda la vida?

—¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no vale la pena! —grité con todas mis fuerzas sintiendo los ojos humedecerse —¡Es una persona cruel y sólo me hace daño! Pero, ¡no puedo sólo cambiar lo que siento! No es tan fácil... No hay nada que... Que me gustaría más... Que.. Que... No me importara... —cuando me di cuenta estaba llorando, y el muchacho me miraba atónito.

—Y-yo... —me miró avergonzado —lo siento... No tenía idea —me sequé las lágrimas y volví a mi expresión firme.

—No, es mi culpa. Yo lo siento. He estado sensible desde ayer...

—¿Estás en tu periodo...? —mi cara mostró completa extrañeza.

—¿Eh...? —aún no me acostumbro del todo a las indiscreciones occidentales... —¡¿EH...?! ¡Eso no se pregunta! —exclamé roja dándole un puñetazo.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! Esa es la Sakura que conozco... —al final solté una sonrisa. Suspiró con resignación.

—Y... ¿Cómo el el tal Sasuke?

—Mmm... Pues es algo alto dentro de los japoneses, pero creo que sería algo pequeño a comparación de ti. Es muy guapo... Es muy popular. Saca notas perfectas, nadie le gana en fútbol, basket, natación... Aunque nada de eso le interesa, más que las artes marciales. Mi familia y la suya son amigos, pero su familia es muchísimo más adinerada. Tiene el cabello negro, negro como carbón y los ojos también, oscuros como obsidianas. Siempre se mantiene cool y frío... —me fui a volar a una nube de ensoñación.

—Ya, ya entendí... Es el típico tío guay por el que todas se mueren...

—Sí... —reí nerviosa.

—Vale, para cuando olvides al Señor Perfecto, voy a estar aquí, ¿sí?

—Vale... —le sonreí con ternura.

Abrí la puerta de la casa y estaban ahí mi padre y mi madre.

—Hija, tenemos que hablar... —dijo mamá.

—¿Sí...?

—Sé que estás muy feliz aquí... —continuó. Como se nota que me conocen... No tienen ni idea de cuánto extraño Japón. Oh no. Ahora recuerdo, habían comentado algo de tal vez irnos a Francia. ¿Más cambios?

—Hemos decidido volver a Japón —mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder. ¿Era enserio...? ¡No puedo creerlo! De pronto la felicidad inundó mi rostro en blanco y negro, volviéndolo del más radiante color. Como si la felicidad se volviera cálida luz emanando de mí. Una enorme sonrisa se posó en mis labios.

—Te dije que no le iba a molestar —susurró mi padre en el oído de mi madre.

—Pero ya habías hecho tantos amigos aquí...

—¡No se preocupen por mí! —exclamé entusiasmada.

—Bueno, debes empacar pronto...

—¡Por supuesto! Después de hablarle por teléfono a Naruko... —pude ver la desaprobación en sus rostros. Ellos odiaban que fuéramos amigas. Porque ella "era mala influencia, no tenía modales, era una tonta y probablemente terminaría en la cárcel porque su vandalismo juvenil pasaría crímenes graves" pero yo sé que no es cierto. Que tal vez es algo torpe pero es una persona maravillosa... Fue la primera vez que desafié su autoridad. Normalmente soy una chica muy obediente y buena, pero en aquella ocasión levanté mi voz y les dije que la vería aunque ellos no estuvieran de acuerdo. No los quedó otra más que aceptar, con la condición de que mis calificaciones no bajaran, ya que no tenían la menor intención de lidiar con una adolescente. Sólo lo ignoré y subí corriendo las escaleras a mi habitación.

Marqué y tras segundos después ya moría de desesperación porque no contestara. Entonces recordé, allá era temprano por la mañana, y ella nunca se levantaba a horas adecuadas. Justo antes de perder la llamada, escuché una voz adormilada y muy molesta.

—_Ah... ¿Quién es...?_ —dijo más dormida que despierta.

—¡Soy Sakura!

—_¿Ah, Sakura...? Cinco minutos más..._

—¿Qué? ¡¿Cinco minutos más?! ¡TU MEJOR AMIGA TE HABLA POR TELÉFONO Y ESO EL LO QUE DICES! ¡Qué cinco minutos ni que nada, shannaroo!

—_¿¡Eh?! ¿¡Sakura...!? _—pronunció incrédula. Apenas había empezado a despertar. Escuché el crujir de un colchón y supe que había brincado sobre la cama _—¿¡Que pasa?!_—exclamó entusiasmada.

—¡Voy a regresar!

—_¿Qué?_

—¡Voy a regresar!

—_¿Que?_

—¡Serás idiota!

—_¡Hey, no soy idiota dattebayo! Es que me acabo de despertar. Estoy soñando ¿no?_

—¡No estas dormida, he dicho que voy a regresar!, ¡voy a regresar!, ¡voy a regresar! —repetí y repetí desbordante de alegría.

—_¡WUAAAA! _—gritó con todas mis fuerzas contra la bocina del teléfono, lastimando mis oídos.

—_¡NARUKO, MAMÁ Y PAPÁ TRATAN DE DORMIR 'TTEBANE! _—y ese era el eco de su escandalosa madre, tan fuerte que los vestigios de su voz eran audibles para mí.

—_Wuaaa..._ —susurró contra la bocina. Me eché a reír —_¿Cuándo llegas?_

—Todavía no sé, pero te aviso cuando sepa, ¿sí?

—_Claro._

—¡Oye!, antes de colgar... ¿Todavía te gusta Sasuke-kun?

—_¡Ja, por supuesto que no!, ¿a quién podría gustarle el Uchiha ese? _—guardó silencio un momento —_Me encanta..._ —murmuró como si al pronunciar aquello se le fuera la vida en un suspiró. Yo también suspiré, con resignación.

—¡Nos vemos pronto!

—_¡Sí!_ —contestó y colgué.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Se oyó el ding dong del timbre en dirección a la puerta del apartamento.

—Sasuke... —anunció Itachi desde la cocina con voz animada y pacífica, pero fuerte para que escuchara. Desconecté los auriculares del celular, la música cesó —, no puedo abrir la puerta, ¿vas tú? —hice una mueca. Mi hermano estaba ocupado sacando la cena del horno. Portaba mandil y guantes de cocina. Sonará absurdo que sea él el que se encargue de esos menesteres, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad exorbitante de dinero en su cuenta bancaria; sin embargo, no es un hombre que disfrute mucho de otras personas en su casa. Su cortesía no permitiría que lo dijera. Y yo, no soportaría a alguien aquí que no fuera Itachi, lo detestaría. Si nosotros solos podemos con todo lo que necesita, ¿para qué contratar terceros ineptos? Me gusta sentarme en la mesa y comer con Itachi; aunque reine el silencio, y siempre responda "bien", cuando pregunta cómo me fue en la escuela.

Solté un pesado suspiro de resignación, supe que Itachi lo había escuchado... Me dirigí a la entrada y giré la perilla. Frente a mí apareció la silueta de una muchacha sonriente. Su cabello era rosa, y sus ojos turquesas brillaban con profunda emoción contenida. Sakura...

—¡Sasuke-kun! —pronunció dulcemente. Hice una mueca. Ella desvió la mirada.

—¿No se supone que no estabas aquí? —dije cortante. No es que tuviera algo en contra de ella, tan sólo no me interesaba lidiar con alguien enamorado de mí ahora. Bajó la mirada.

—¡Ya regresé! Y pensé darte una sorpresa... ¿Puedo pasar? —volvió a sonreír, tratando de parecer encantadora. Eso no me gustaba de ella... Después de conocer a alguien desde la infancia, uno le puede tomar cierto cariño, y llegar a conocerlo muy bien. Sakura siempre fingía ser alguien que no era frente a mí... No soportaba eso. Su hipocresía me era repugnante. Si fuera conmigo como lo es con el resto de la gente, tal vez se hubiera convertido en una perdona verdaderamente importante.

—¡Oh, Sakura-chan! ¡Hace tanto que no te veíamos por aquí! ¿Cuándo volviste? —dijo Itachi, que con refractario en manos se asomó por la puerta de la cocina y divisó a la muchacha. Giré la cabeza para mirarlo —, ¿qué haces afuera? Pasa. Sasuke, ¿qué hacía afuera?

—¡Sí! ¡Cuánto tiempo, Itachi-san! ¿Cómo han estado? —contestó a la par que pasaba el umbral de la puerta. Sin decir nada, la cerré tras de ella.

—Bien, bien —respondió mi hermano, distraído, mientras buscaba con los ojos un lugar para colocar el refractario —. Justo ahora íbamos a cenar, ¿no gustas? —lo volteé a ver y mi mirada dijo: "no te atrevas", me contestó con una de reproche. Suspiré resignado.

—¡Muchas gracias! Estaría bien quedarme —contuve una mueca.

—¿Nos podrías ayudar a poner la mesa?

—Por supuesto —entonces noté: ya no usaba falda. Siempre que le veía, usaba faldas y blusas de colores rosas, ropa fina y femenina. Ahora traía puestas unas mallas, unos shorts, converse y una playera que si la usara un hombre luciría normal. Extraño...y... ¡Llevaba el pelo corto! Abrí un poco más de lo normal los ojos. Una vez yo dije que me gustaban las chicas de cabello largo. Lo dije porque Naruko siempre lo ha tenido largo, me gusta sólo el largo de ella... Desde entonces Sakura dejó su cabello crecer y lo cuidó todo el tiempo, con la esperanza de que yo gustara de ella con eso; no obstante, ahora, lo traía arriba de los hombros. Aunque seguía portando el mismo listón rojo de toda la vida.

Acomodó todo y nos sentamos, Itachi sirvió una porción en cada plato. Silencio incómodo.

—¿Y cómo es España? —preguntó amablemente Itachi.

—¡Es genial! Los edificios parecen un sueño —contestó ella con ilusión —,y todos son muy guapos. Aunque todos se la pasan gritando por cualquier cosa y no tienen mucha vergüenza, todos son muy abiertos y sinceros.

—Suena que la pasaste bien... —comentó con voz neutral mientras tomaba un trago de té.

—¡Sí! —fue la entusiasta respuesta de la muchacha.

—Me alegro por ti, Sakura-chan —le sonrió suavemente.

—Aunque, nada como estar aquí en Japón, con toda la gente que quiero...

—Me imagino que para una chica de tu edad alejarte de tus amigos no fue nada fácil.

—¡Oh, no lo fue! No había día en el que no pensara en Sasuke-kun... —lo último lo dijo con un leve rubor —y en mi mejor amiga... —alcé la vista y la miré interesado con el rabillo del ojo. Yo sé quién es esa chica...

—Habías mencionado algo de tener una amiga muy cercana antes, ¿no? Pero no sé mucho de ella, ¿tú sabes algo, Sasuke? —dijo para continuar con la conversación.

—Se llama Naruko —pronuncié con desinterés.

—¡Sasuke-kun! Si me escuchabas cuando hablaba... —se mostró ilusionada.

—No en realidad, sólo sé quién es y te he visto con ella —se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿De dónde la conoces, Sasuke?

Va en la misma clase de karate que yo hace nueve años. Vamos en la misma clase en la escuela.

—Sip, esa misma es mi mejor amiga. Mañana voy a ir a su casa.

—Ya veo. Entonces, ¿los tres son amigos?

—No... Naruko me odia...

—¡Oh, vamos, Sasuke-kun! Ella no te odia... Sólo...

—Sólo no me soporta... Yo tampoco la soporto —¿estaba mintiendo? No. Realmente no la soportaba. No soportaba que existiera, porque yo la adoro y ella me detesta, y mientras siga existiendo no me va a soportar, y yo no soportaré que no lo haga...

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Es torpe, escandalosa, problemática y estúpida...

—¡OI, KORA! ¡ESTÁS HABLANDO DE MI MEJOR AMIGA! Sé que puede ser un dolor de cabeza y no es muy prudente, pero, ¡no te atrevas a insultarla, shannaroo! —parpadeé dos veces. Esa era una Sakura que jamás en mi vida había visto...

—Sakura-chan...

—E-eh... Rayos, eso hubiera sonado muy normal en España... Je, je... —sonreí de lado. Esta Sakura me agrada más...

—Bueno, chicos, los dejo. Tengo que seguir trabajando —anunció Itachi levantándose de la mesa con una reverencia.

—S-sasuke-kun... —llamó nerviosa. Por sus mejillas sonrojadas y su coz quebradiza, pude saber que no era nada que me fuera a agradar. Bajó la cabeza y las finas hebras de cabello rosa como flores de cerezo cayeron sobre su amplia frente.

—L-la verdad... D-decidí venir a verte primero a ti que a Naruko, por una razón... —al observar que no contestaba nada, mostró una expresión afligida, y continuó ella con un monólogo, debido a mi silencio —Y-yo... Sasuke-kun... Estoy enamorada de ti...

—¿Eso es todo? —cuestioné con frialdad y cinismo. Abrió los ojos más de lo normal.

—T-te estoy d-diciendo que te amo... —pronunció con desesperación. Pude saber que comenzaba a ahogarse en un hoyo negro de sufrimiento. Patético.

—Ya lo habías dicho una vez —sonreí de lado con crueldad, burlándome, diciendo con ese simple gesto "poco me importa". Sus pupilas brillaron aún más por la fina capa de agua que las cubrió, a punto de desbordarse por el párpado inferior.

—¡No te he olvidado! ¡Jamás lo haré! ¡Y-yo sólo quiero estar a tu lado, tener un lugar en tu corazón...! —conforme las palabras salían de su boca, cada vez se escuchaban más quebradas. El llanto contenido rodó por sus mejillas desde sus lagrimales. Hice una mueca.

—Eres una pesada... —comenté con despreció. Ella se paró en seco, con una expresión trastornada.

—¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué no lo consideras ni un segundo...? —exclamó con voz desgarrada, mientras las lágrimas se engrosaban.

—Nunca he tenido interés en ti, no lo voy a tener ahora —dije sin cambiar la expresión, de manera indiferente ante su dolor, que casi era palpable en ese rostro claro marcado con una expresión afligida.

—¿¡Por qué?! ¿Por qué no puedes quererme? —exigió con tono suplicante y profunda impotencia. Suspiré consideración mostré una expresión más amable.

—Sakura, no tiene que ver contigo... Yo ya estoy enamorado de alguien más.

—¿E-eh...? —me dirigió una mirada incrédula —Sasuke, mejor dime la verdad.

—Lo estoy haciendo. Llevo cerca de diez años enamorado de la misma persona.

—¿Haaa...? —formuló ese sonido cuestionante, mientras fruncía el ceño y resoplaba por las fosas nasales —Asumiendo que es enserio, ¿estás diciendo que hace diez años te gusta una chica? ¿Al menos están saliendo?

—No. Ni siquiera nos hablamos... —se mostró verdaderamente ofendida. Se secó con el dorso de la mano, las lágrimas que justo ahora se habían acabado.

—_¡COÑO, TÍO, SI SERÁS MARICO! _

—Sakura, no hablo español. ¿Qué carajos acabas de decir?

—Nada, ¡que es patético que no puedas hablarle a una mujer! Santo cielo, ahora entiendo cómo se sintió Lucas cuando le dije que no saldría con él por estar enamorada de ti... —suspiró e hizo una mueca. Pude notar que a pesar de su reacción furiosa, le estaba doliendo de verdad —¿Y? ¿La conozco?

—Es tu mejor amiga... —dije con expresión neutral, como si no fuera nada.

—Ah, claro. Naruko... —dijo ella de la misma forma —. Espera... ¿¡QUÉ ACABAS DE DECIR?! —me miró pálida, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

—Que llevo diez jodidos años adorando en secreto a tu mejor amiga, mirándola cual acosador psicótico y pensando en ella cada que estoy con cualquier chica... —contesté con una sonrisa cínica y ladeada, usando voz ligeramente sarcástica, en burla a mí mismo. Ella suspiró completamente enamorada.

—¡Eso es tan romántico! ¡Kya Sasuke-kun eres taaan sexy! —luego negó con la cabeza roja hasta las orejas. Mostró una cara de severo conflicto interno —¡Pero es enfermo...! ¡Pero tierno...! ¡Pero está mal! Pero... ¡Ahh...!

—¿Crees que no lo sé...? ¡Dios! Estoy loco... —confesé rodando los ojos. Silencio... Silencio incómodo... Pero, si le pedía que me hablara de ella... Todo lo que pudiera... —Sakura... —me sonrojé un poco. Era tan vergonzoso pedir ayuda... Ella abrió enormemente los ojos ante mi reacción.

—¿S-sí? —preguntó temerosa.

—Tú eres su mejor amiga...

—¿Qué con eso?

—¿P-podrías...?

—¿Ajá...?

—¿Hablarle sobre mí a ella?

—¿Heh...? —verdaderamente preocupada corrió hacia mí y me toco la frente con la palma de la mano —¿Estás enfermo...? ¿Tienes fiebre? —le retiré de un manotazo la mano.

—¡Estoy bien! —contesté con brusquedad.

—¿Seguro...?

—Sí.

—¿Hablas enserio? ¿Quieres que le hable de ti a Naruko? —asentí.

—Eso no va a funcionar...

—Entonces olvídalo.

—Necesitas hablarle TÚ.

—¿Y cómo carajos hago eso...?

—No es muy difícil... Es mucho más difícil que ella te hable a ti... Debes acercarte...

—Pero, ¿cómo? Me detesta, lo sabes... —se mordió el labio y y mostró angustia, como si me estuviera ocultando algo.

—Debemos crear una situación en la que se vean y hablen...

—¿Piensas ayudarme?

—Quiero ver si eres digno de ella.

—¿Soy digno de ti pero no de ella? Por supuesto, ella es perfecta —alzó su puño como si fuera a golpearme, no obstante se contuvo. Supuse que fue por ser yo.

—Como sea, ¿qué se te ocurre?

—La veo los fines de semana en la clase de karate...

—Llevas viéndola ahí durante años y no haces nada... Está descartado. Tiene que ser algo en que no sea extraño... De preferencia con más gente... Mmm, ¿una fiesta?

—¿Una fiesta...?

—¡Sí! ¡Invitamos a toda la escuela! ¡Yo la traigo conmigo!

—¿Estás loca...? ¡De ninguna manera!

—Haré que use un vestido...

—...

—¡Oh, vamos! Seguro quieres ver eso...

—...

—Un lindo vestido corto con escote~

—Haz lo que quieras...

—¡Así no, Sasuke-kun! Le tienes que pedir permiso a tu hermano, no hacerlo y ya.

—Como sea...

Abrí la puerta de la habitación de mi hermano, Sakura excitada.

—Itachi... Voy a hacer una fiesta en la casa

—¿Una fiesta? ¡Pero Sasuke, si tú no toleras ni pasar un día con Juugo y Suigetsu a la vez porque "son muchas personas para ti", y los soportas a ellos por separado sólo porque "te agradan", ¿cómo vas a soportar a un montón de adolescentes escandalosos invadiendo tu espacio personal? —hice una mueca de profundo disgusto.

—¿Se lo decimos?

—Como quieras...

—Resulta —comenzó —, que hay una chica que le gusta a Sasuke-kun. El problema, es que no sabe cómo hablarle —Itachi parpadeo varias veces, incrédulo.

—¿Es eso cierto? —cuestionó mirándome.

—Lo es.

—Y, ¿quieres hacer una fiesta para verla?

—Sakura es la que quiere.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Pero lo has aceptado!

—...

¿Cómo es ella?

—De hecho, es mi mejor amiga. De la que hablé durante la cena.

—Me había parecido que no te agrada, Sasuke.

—Hmp...

—Bueno, pueden hacerlo. Mientras no se causen muchos problemas, y me hablen un poco más de ella. ¿Desde cuánto te gusta?

—Desde hace mucho... Mucho...

—Tengo entendido que se ven seguido, ¿por qué nunca te has acercado?

—Es como si estuviera tan lejos de mí... Como él sol. Puedo verlo, frente a mí, pero por más que estire la mano no puedo tocarla. Sin embargo me he hartado. De estar en la misma aula con ella durante horas, y que parezca que se aleja. Como si fuéramos galaxias en el universo, alejándose por la constante. expansión. No soporto más. Había pensado que no importaba si no estaba a mi lado, pero soy egoísta y eso ya no basta para mantener calmadas las ansias de que me pertenezca... He decidido que es tiempo de hacer algo al respecto —Itachi me miró con gran sorpresa, parpadeando un par de veces, escéptico. Sakura me miraba fijo. Pude ver una sombra de aflicción opacar el brillo de sus ojos, y algo cabizbaja sonrió de lado. Interpreté tal reacción como dolor, al escucharme decir algo así, tan serio, acerca de alguien a quien jamás podría lastimar.

—Realmente estás enamorado, ¿no? Si es lo que te hará feliz, estoy dispuesto a ayudarles en lo que me pidan.

—¡Eso sería perfecto! —dijo ella.

—Mm. ¡Sasuke, que te parece si yo en la fiesta le hablo de ti!

—... No vas a estar ahí...

—¿Por qué no...?

—Sería... Vergonzoso.

—¡Oh, por favor! No te portes como el adolescente típico que no eres.

—Tsk... —revolvió mi cabello cariñosamente —Si quieres ir, hazlo... Pero no le digas nada vergonzoso de mí...

—¡Le voy a enseñar fotos de cuando eras pequeño!

—No lo digas ni de broma...

—¡Entonces, está decidido! —cerró Sakura.


End file.
